Bulma to Son Goku (Episode)
| EAJ = 2. Februar 1986 | EAD = |Vorherige= - |Nächste=Arararā!! Tama ga nai! }} Bulma to Son Goku ist der Titel der ersten Episode der ersten Fernsehserie, die zunächst am 2. Februar 1986 auf dem japanischen Sender Fuji Television ausgestrahlt wurde. Die deutsche Fassung erhielt den Titel Das Geheimnis der Dragon Balls. Zusammenfassung Der kleine Junge Son Goku lebt allein mitten im Gebirge in der Hütte seines verstorbenen Großvaters. Er ist ein guter Kämpfer und unglaublich stark, er kann Holz nur mit seinen Händen spalten. Er ist außerdem ein guter Schwimmer und Kletterer. Son Goku geht los, um etwas zu essen zu finden. Nachdem er ein paar Äpfel gegessen hat, wirft er einen Apfelgriebsch versehentlich auf den Kopf eines Säbelzahntigers. Als er vor diesem flieht, fällt er ins Wasser. Er bekommt die Idee, einen Fisch zu fangen. Er hält seinen Schwanz wie eine Angel ins Wasser. Als ein großer Fisch angeschwommen kommt und in den Schwanz beißen will, besiegt ihn Son Goku mit einem Fußtritt, obwohl der Fisch mehr als doppelt so groß ist, wie er selbst. Als er den Fisch zurück zu seiner Hütte zieht, hört er plötzlich das Geräusch eines Autos und sieht auch, wie es auf ihn zu kommt. Da er noch nie in seinem Leben ein Auto gesehen hat, reagiert er erschrocken. Das Auto fährt ihn an, und er fliegt gegen einen Baum. Er glaubt das Auto sei ein Monster und packt es deßhalb kurzerhand und wirft es durch die Luft, wo es fahruntüchtig liegen bleibt. Eine junge Frau guckt heraus und feuert auf Son Goku mit einer Pistole. Die Kugeln treffen ihr Ziel nicht. Son Goku hält auch die verdutzte, junge Frau für ein Monster. Sie sagt ihm, sie sei doch auch nur ein Mensch und steigt aus dem Auto. Nachdem Son Goku sie betrachtet hat, erklärt sie ihm, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Son Goku sagt, sein Großvater habe ihm gesagt, er solle immer nett zu Mädchen sein, also verliert er langsam sein Misstrauen gegenüber dem Mädchen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es sich be dem Ding, mit dem sie gekommen ist um kein Monster sondern um ein Auto handelt. Die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zu Son Gokus Hütte und das Mädchen stellt sich als Bulma vor. Son Goku findet ihren Namen witzig und lacht sie aus. Als sie in der Hütte ankommen, sieht Son Goku wie die Kugel leuchtet. Bulma erkennt ihn als Dragon Ball. Sie erklärt Son Goku, was die Dragon Balls sind und dass, wenn man alle sieben hat, der Drache Shenlong erscheint, der einem einen Wunsch erfüllt. Während Bulma und Son Goku über ihre Wünsche reden, entdecken Prinz Pilaf und seine zwei Untergebenen ebenfalls einen Dragon Ball. Auch Pilaf bekommt von seiner Untegebenen die Kraft der Dragon Balls erklärt. Währenddessen entscheidet sich Son Goku Bulma auf ihrer Suche zu helfen. Mithilfe einer Kapsel lässt Bulma ein Motorrad entstehen. Nach anfänglichen Misstrauen seitens Son Goku wegen des Motorrades steigen beide auf und fahren weg. Nach einiger Zeit verschwindet Bulma hinter einem Felsen. Da Son Goku sehr neugierig ist, folgt er ihr. Er sieht wie sie von einem Drachen festgehalten wird. Dieser fesselt Son Goku und fliegt mit Bulma davon. Son Goku befreit sich und folgt Bulma mit dem Motorrad. Er schafft es nicht, sie aus den Klauen des Drachens zu befreien, doch dann, mithilfe seines Nyoibō besiegt er den Drachen und rettet Bulma. Hintergrundinformationen Verweise Charaktere * Bulma * Son Goku * Pilaf * Mai * Shu Objekte * Dragonradar * Hoipoi-Kapsel * Nyoibō * Vier-Sterne-Dragon Ball en:The Secret of the Dragon Balls es:Episodio 1 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 1 (BD) pt-br:O Segredo das Esferas do Dragão fr:Dragon Ball épisode 001 it:L'avventura comincia - Goku conosce Bulma pl:Dragon Ball 001 Bulma i Son Gokū Kategorie:Episode